


An Unexpected Surprise

by afteriwake, sideofrawr



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Rose, Comforting Kirk, Established Rose Hathaway/James T. Kirk, F/M, Happy Kirk, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Neck Kissing, POV Alternating, Roleplay Logs, Surprised Kirk, Surprised Rose, Surprises, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/pseuds/sideofrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose made her wish for Kirk's things from Lawrence to show up, she hadn't <i>quite</i> expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a bit different for the series. **sideofrawr** and I have quite a few logs that we started in game that we have, for one reason or another, let languish that we decided I would finish as fic, and so this is one of them. For these logs, if they were lengthy enough, they will be presented as actual logs, alternating between the two characters POVs and having **sideofrawr** listed as the co-writer. This particular one is the log where Rose and Kirk, the night before their wedding, stumble on the results of one of Rose's wishes during our wish plot in March: Greaves House, the apartment complex Kirk managed in Lawrence where the two of them lived.

Saying Rose was happy to be off bed rest was a huge understatement. It felt like it had been ages since she’d been able to just get up and move around much, since she’d been able to do simple things like meet Lissa for lunch or go for a walk or a swim. Since Molly’s wish, she hadn’t spent much time in the house, especially when Jim wasn’t home. Even when he was, she’d been dragging him out, just because she _could_.

Tonight, he had his bachelor party, but that hadn’t stopped her from talking him into taking a walk with her before the guys left. She’d used the logic that he’d be gone for hours if he didn’t actually stay out all night, but, really, she was pretty sure he would have agreed anyway. Both of their moods had been lighter the last few days, between being able to relax about her pregnancy in general and their excitement over their wedding tomorrow. Even now, Rose couldn’t help grinning as they wandered casually down the street together hand in hand.

“You’re sure about this whole marriage thing, right?” she joked, looking over at him and smirking. “Because after tomorrow you really can’t change your mind.”

****

\---

He didn't mind not seeing much of his fianceé since the first when he got home and she was out. She wanted to enjoy her regained freedom and by all rights she should. He knew this afternoon Molly had given her one last check-up, said they could get up to almost anything their imaginations could come up with on the honeymoon, and reminded Rose that when she came back they could go to weekly appointments, or possibly bi-weekly. And that was that.

Honestly, he’d never felt better. Rose was okay, the twins were okay, and tomorrow they would _finally_ get married. Life really couldn't get better. With that thought in mind, he brought their hands up and kissed her knuckles. “Don't worry. I'm not going to change my mind. Just make sure you don't start swimming away from the island instead of joining me at the altar.”

****

\---

Rose rolled her eyes at the kiss, but she was smiling and clearly she didn’t mind if he wanted to be a romantic dork. The truth was that she actually kind of liked it, not that she would ever admit it to him.

“Mmm, tempting,” she teased him, “but that sounds like the waste of a perfectly good dress. Besides, Alicia’s making all the food and you know I wouldn’t miss that.” She grinned over at him, knowing he would know she was just giving him a little shit. If he didn’t know by now she was all in for this. Well, she was pretty sure he knew. 

Rose looked away, back at the path in front of them as they rounded a corner, about to say something else, but any further teasing died before it left her lips as she saw the building that stood several feet ahead. Her eyes widened and she stared for a second. It was Greaves House. Or it _looked_ like Greaves House. And it hadn’t been there the last time they’d walked this same path.

“What the hell?”

****

\---

He caught where she was looking and his eyes widened. There was...there was no _way_. So far everyone who had shown up had two things come with them. He’d had his money and his dogs. So for Greaves House to just suddenly pop up...that shouldn't be possible.

They got closer and then he saw it, in the parking lot. Vehicles. Two cars and a motorcycle. More specifically, Damien's car, his car and his motorcycle. He let go of Rose’s hand and drifted over into the parking lot, digging his keys out of his pocket. He hadn't gotten rid of any of his keys from Lawrence, just putting them on his ring of keys here. He went to the bike, got on it, and then put the key in and turned it on.

And it started.

He turned it back off and then turned back to Rose with a wide grin. “Guess this is why the wish didn't work immediately,” he said. “It brought _everything_ I owned, including buildings.”

****

\---

When Rose had made the wish to bring him everything he’d lost in Lawrence, this wasn’t really what she’d had in mind. She had been thinking of all his things that had been destroyed in the earthquake, everything from home and Lawrence that he’d lost that day. Actually bringing Greaves House here, the whole building and the parking lot and everything, that was a lot more than she’d bargained for.

“Oops.” She grinned back at him, moving a little more slowly toward the parking lot where she could get a closer look at everything. This was amazing. It was a lot more than she’d intended, but it was so amazing.

“If I’d known it was going to do this, I would have wished for a working elevator, too,” she joked. “We’re going to have to take the stairs if we want to check out our old apartments, aren’t we?”

****

\---

“Depends on when it came from,” he said. “We managed to get the elevator in our building working a few days before the earthquake destroyed it. It was building one that was screwy. But the guy who repaired it said just to be on the safe side, don't use it much till he could check it again in a week.”

He got off his bike and went over to her, taking her hand. He gripped it tightly, feeling nervous as they keyed in the code at the gate, then made their way to building three. He got his building key out and unlocked it, and was glad the motion sensor lights came on. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Out of Order sign wasn't in the center of the elevator doors. “You're in luck,” he said with a grin.

****

\---

“Guess we’re gonna need a new elevator guy, huh?” she joked, grinning as she squeezed his hand. She could tell he was anxious from the way he held onto her hand so tightly. “Not sure you’ll manage getting the same guy to come back and check.”

Walking inside should have been harder, considering some of the bad things that had happened here, the bad things she’d _done_ , but she wasn’t even thinking about that stuff right now. At the moment she was just so amazed by the appearance of what had been her home for _months_. Of the place where she’d first gotten to know him, the place where everything had first changed between them. That night might have been helped along by the Seal screwing with them, but that didn’t make it any less of a good memory.

“What are we going to do with our apartments?” she wondered aloud. “It’s not like we really need them for anything.” Even knowing that, a part of her hated to give them up. Hers, where he’d pretty much saved her from burning the whole place down or his where they used to hang out and watch movies together. It was stupid, but she didn’t want to lose all those memories now that this place was actually here.

****

\---

“Maybe we'll luck out and we'll get a better one,” he said, giving her a shaky smile. He moved them forward and pressed the call button for the elevator, and waited for it to come down. When it opened up he got inside, pulling her inside with him.

When she asked her question he wrapped his arms around her. “Well, if we open this place up to displaced like it was in Lawrence, we can always make those apartments reserved. Or we can offer my apartment to our kids, maybe. I don't know.”

****

\---

“If we give it to the kids, we probably can’t sneak in and make out on the couch, huh?” That was something they’d never actually done in his apartment before, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sound fun. She was mostly kidding, though. It didn’t really make sense to hold onto apartments they didn’t need for sentimental reasons.

“We should do that, though,” she said a little more seriously. “Give it to the kids, I mean. It’s the same size as their place in the other complex and if it’s theirs, at least we have a good excuse to come visit, but it wouldn’t be going to waste like if we just kept it on reserve forever. Well, and make out on the couch, if you want. We never really got the chance to do that in Lawrence.”

“We should have Zane look at the elevator, though. I bet he could rig something awesome that actually doesn’t break down half the time.” It was her turn to be nervous inside this thing. No matter how much time passed since the days she’d spent in that jail cell, she’d been claustrophobic. She’d always avoided taking the elevator when she’d lived here, unable to handle being trapped in a small space.

“You’d better hope this thing is really fixed,” she joked, “because I’m going to be really pissed if it breaks down again while we’re _in_ it.” Taking the stairs really wasn’t an option, anyway, not even with Molly’s wish. She was way too pregnant for climbing that many flights. That didn’t make her love the elevator ride, though, and she made herself focus on him rather than the thought that they could actually end up trapped in this thing.

****

\---

He grinned at her suggestion of sneaking in and making out on the couch. They hadn't really been dating while Greaves House was still standing; there had been flirtation after their first night together at his place. It would have been nice, but what they’d had was nice, too. The smile stayed on his face when she agreed with him. “If it's got all the stuff from my home universe, like the replicator, then I'd rather have Chris and Rhea have it. And maybe we could have your old apartment held for Kenzi when she's old enough.”

He chuckled at the suggestion that Zane look at the elevator. “Yeah, he’d probably do a great job,” he said, making sure he stayed close. She never really went into details about why she didn't like enclosed spaces but if him staying close could help then he’d stay close.

Eventually, they got to his floor and the elevator doors opened. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “See? I had a better guy last time,” he said before pulling away and taking her hand again. He led her to his door and then pulled out his keys again, his hands shaking slightly with nerves. Finally, he got the door unlocked and open. “Ready to go inside?” he asked.

****

\---

“What, like when she’s 30?” Rose joked, even though she actually thought it was a good idea. Giving their old places to their kids seemed like a cool idea. It would be like not really giving them up at all. Even if her apartment had been one she shared with Lissa, it felt right keeping it for her daughter. She just liked having her there in the house and she hoped it would be a while before she actually wanted a place of her own.

She stayed close as the elevator took them up, holding on tightly to him. Those weeks she’d spent in a cell, locked up for a crime she hadn’t had anything to do with, weren’t anything she liked to talk about, especially when it had been so long ago, but even if he didn’t know the details, he found his closeness comforting.

When the doors opened, she let out an involuntary sigh of relief, glad they’d made it with no issues. “Lucky for you,” she teased. “It’d suck for your rep to be beat up by a pregnant woman.” She was trying to downplay her anxiety over the elevator ride with a joke, even though she knew he could see right through her. She also knew he wouldn’t push her to talk about it.

Rose squeezed his hand again, feeling more confident now that they were out of the elevator. “It’ll all be there,” she reassured him. “That was the whole point of the wish. If Greaves House is here, all your stuff will be in here, too, just like you remember it.”

****

\---

“You know she’ll move out before she’s 30, even if you don’t want her to,” he said with a laugh, keeping her close. He knew that right now Kenzi was a bit of a homebody who preferred her books and would probably prefer her studies when they started at Tulane in the fall than to go out and party, and she knew she loved her mom and him something fierce, but just like the twins eventually she was going to want space of her own, probably around the time she finished the medical program. He honestly expected she might even move out earlier, when the baby twins were toddlers and getting into everything. She’d be eighteen then. She could if she wanted to. Having an apartment here at Greaves House could be perfect for that.

He held her close, keeping his chin pressed against the top of her hand and his arms wrapped around her. She didn’t talk about what she’d gone through and he didn’t press her on it. He knew there were some things that were just too hard to talk about sometimes, but if she ever felt like opening up she would, and he’d be willing to listen. Until that point, if they were in confined spaces like this, he’d simply keep her close and comfort her and that would be that. It was all he could do, but it seemed to be enough.

He shook his head as he stepped off the elevator, following her to his door. “Yeah, that’d be an image I’d never live down, especially because I was raised with enough manners to know not to fight back.” He never really talked about his childhood with her, mostly because it was a crappy one he didn’t like to think about, but his brother had done a good enough job of instilling a few fundamentals in him until he’d taken off. Underneath the flippant charm and smooth talking had been a good heart. And because of that good heart he knew to play off his fianceé’s joke instead of pressing the reason behind it.

He nodded, and then went to pull out the key for his apartment. His hands were shaking slightly as he slid it into the lock, but he turned it and the lock opened easily. He opened the door and then reached over and turned on the light and saw that indeed, everything was there, exactly as it had been before he and Rose had gone to Kansas City. He walked inside and saw all his things from home in San Francisco, the things that had come to mean so much to him in Lawrence, and he turned to look at Rose with a wide smile on his face. “I don’t even think I need to go to the other rooms to know it’s all here,” he said.

****

\---

She watched him walk around and take it all in and felt really glad she’d made the wish the way she had. She hadn’t _planned_ on it coming about this way, but the joy on his face was just kind of perfect to behold. When they’d shown up he’d had his money and somehow Chekov and Spock had shown up at Bones’s apartment, and that was all he’d had with him from Lawrence, and she’d known it hurt him not to have all the stuff that reminded him of his life. So to see him so happy to have it all again just made her almost as happy as him.

She made her way to the couch and sat down in her usual spot, patting the area next to it. “Good, because I think we should sit on the couch and have quality make out time before you get dragged off to your bachelor party and I have to spend a whole evening without you,” she said, looking up at him. “Considering we never got to make out on the sofa before, we should do it at least once before it becomes property of our kids.”

****

\---

He pulled himself away from looking at his things to come join her on the couch. There was so much he wanted to look at, to revel in having back, but there was time for it later. He was going to get married and have his honeymoon but later he could spend all the time he wanted going through his stuff and figuring out what he wanted to take back and what he wanted to leave there.

Or… 

“You know,” he said, putting an arm around Rose’s shoulder. “Why not just empty out the whole apartment and bring it all back to the house?” he said. “It’s not like we don’t have the room. And, I mean, we haven’t _really_ decorated our place all the way. We don’t have to keep everything, but this apartment isn’t really decorated like the rest of the apartments in Greaves House, and if we give it to Chris and Rhea emptied out, they can decorate it however they want. And _that_ means we can take this couch and make out on it whenever we want without having to kick our kids out of their place.”

****

\---

Rose thought about it a bit. To be honest, there really wasn’t anything in her and Lissa’s apartment she wanted to keep, and she was fairly sure when Lissa found out Greaves House was in New Orleans she wasn’t going to want anything to do with it, so their apartment would go wholesale to Kenzi. Jim’s place was more home than her own had been, and having everything from it in their new home _would_ be nice. Especially the couch. Oh, the missed opportunities for making out on that couch that could be rectified if it was at their home without scarring their kids any more than they apparently already had.

“I think that is a pretty good idea,” she said, putting her hand on his chest. “I like your taste in stuff sometimes. At least here. I mean, we can’t take the replicator but I’ll take what I can get. But the couch...movie room?”

****

\---

He laughed at her comment about his taste. Oh, he knew she teased him about his corny taste in so many things, but she still loved most of the stuff he loved so it evened out in the end. He reached over for her hand and kissed her palm and watched her roll her eyes at that, and then he pressed a kiss to the underside of her wrist and she shook her head, trying not to laugh.

“Movie room it is,” he said. “Front and center. We’ll even put a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door when you’re in the mood for a full blown make-out session, just so our kids don’t ruin the mood.” He lowered her arm and moved his lips to her neck. “Good thing they aren’t here now, though, isn’t it?”

****

\---

She shut her eyes, the urge to laugh gone as he pressed a kiss to her pulse point. They didn’t have a whole lot of time before his bachelor party, but damned if he wasn’t going to give her her wish of a make-out session on the couch after all. She tilted her head to the side a bit and shut her eyes.

“Damn straight,” she said before biting her lip. Oh yeah, she thought to herself. The couch was _definitely_ going to be the first thing brought back to their house, and if they didn’t move anything else for, like, an hour or two afterward, so be it.


End file.
